Tales In Wonderland
by Georgina Harkness
Summary: What if Alice was the daughter of Rumplestilskin and Milah? What would happen to her when she found her way into Wonderland, how would things change when she comes back home to a broken curse and discovers her true love survived? Follow Alice's adventures as she sets out to save the one she loves. Set in Season 2.


**Tales In Wonderland**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Once Upon a Time. OUAT is owned by ABC, I do however own any changes I make to fairytale characters etc.

**Rating:  
**T (Just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**Alice/Cyrus  
Rumplestilskin/Belle (Rumpbelle)  
Neal/Emma (SwanFire)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift - Change**  
**

**Summary:  
**What if Alice was the daughter of Rumplestilskin and Milah? What would happen to her when she found her way into Wonderland, how would things change when she comes back home to a broken curse and discovers her true love survived? Follow Alice's adventures as she sets out to save the one she loves. Set in Season 2.

**Authors Note:  
**This has been something of a plot bunny for a while now, since before OUAT in Wonderland premiered/announced actually but now it's premiered I decided to start writing this story, some of the plot in OUAT Wonderland will still the same for when Alice is in Wonderland but note there will be differences as it also follows what happens in Storybrooke at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review, thanks.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now? | These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down | It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

* * *

_Once Upon a Time__…  
A young girl from the enchanted forest found her way to a land where anything is possible.  
Where all you had to do was believe.  
Strange and magical things happened, but alas all good things must come to an end.  
This is the story of how it ends._

_Before the Curse_

A young boy sighed as he walked through the village streets, wrapping his arms around him tightly it had been several days since his sister had disappeared and half an hour since his father said he was going to find his mother in the end he was just tired of waiting and decided to go and find them, he turned a corner towards an alleyway stopping still as he felt the earth around him move, he gulped, watching as a hole blew upwards from the ground followed by a hand emerging from under the dirt.

"Ow," a young girl's voice groaned as she tried to lift herself up from the hole smiling as she firmly placed two feet on the ground, patting the dust off her blue dress she looked up, grinning as she realised who was in front of her.

"Bae," she laughed running over to him. "Bae, you're never going to believe where i've been."

Bae frowned as his sister wrapped her arounds him. "Alice," he whispered. "You've been gone for days."

Alice pulled apart from Bae and studied his eyes, "What? I was only gone for a few hours."

"Papa thought you were dead."

Alice took a few steps back before quickly turning on her heel and running towards the back door of the tavern making her way through the men who were happily drinking before stopping in front of her father.

"Papa," she grinned tugging his trouser leg. "Papa it's me!"

Rumplestilskin turned at the sound of his daughter's voice, looking down at her in complete horror. "Alice?" he turned just as his wife, Milah bumped the table with her knee as she quickly stood up.

"Papa, you're never going to guess where I've…" she was cut off as her mother bent down and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Alice," she sobbed.

"Mama…"

Rumple scoffed. "Oh so now our daughter has magically returned, you suddenly care about this family."

Alice furrowed her brow at her father's statement realising Bae was hiding behind her, like he always did when the two of them got into an argument, she looked over to the table where her mother had been sitting looking around at the men who were just laughing and pointing at her father.

"Mama, what's going?" she asked, gasping as her mother grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up and shoving her into her father's arms.

"Why don't you go home and take better care of them, Rumple," she hissed. "They're too young to be in this place."

Rumple just shook his head and turned to both his children, kissing Alice lightly on her forehead and gripping his hold on her, not wanting to let go. "Come along Alice, Bae," he said as he tried to smile. "Let's go home."

_~*Tales in Wonderland*~_

_After the Curse._

_New York._

A man sighed as he made his way through the streets of New York, turning back as he walked through central park before carrying on his way back home.

"Alice!" he smiled as soon as he opened the apartment door, it was a basic flat and only just had the necessity's but this was all he could afford but it will do for now, "Alice!" he shouted again as he looked over to the window sill noticing the young woman stare at a postcard in her hand.

"It's broken," she muttered.

He frowned. "What do you mean it's broken?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she stood up. "It's just what it says on this postcard," she answered passing it to him. "What's in Storybrooke that's broken, Baelfire?"

Bealfire took a deep breath as he looked back up to her, it was only a matter time but he didn't expect this would happen so soon after all he'd only just got her back again a few months ago.

"Everyone."

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Yeah, I know it's short *clasps hands together* please don't kill me, anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review.


End file.
